


Драбблы по Реборну

by Maiolaine



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Ten Years Later Arc (Reborn), Ten Years Later Verse (Reborn)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiolaine/pseuds/Maiolaine
Summary: Бьякуран/Шоичи, 151 слово, канонная смерть персонажаШоичи пишет маме.





	1. Неотправленные письма

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бьякуран/Шоичи, 151 слово, канонная смерть персонажа
> 
> Шоичи пишет маме.

"Мама, мамочка, мне больно. Ты не прочтешь, я не должен печатать.  
Совсем в себе потерялся: он больше, страшнее целого мира, только могу, что смотреть, ни за что не пропуская улыбки. Не верь, что он улыбается постоянно, уж я-то знаю.

Как Миса? Ты всегда ее понимала, почему со мной не так?  
Не спрошу, знать мне это не надо.

Не доскажу, как прошивает страхом: кто-то стоит за спиной.

Он перебирает мне волосы и дышит тихо-тихо.  
Знаешь, я иногда думаю, что он давно уже мертвый. Нет, правда, слишком другой, чтобы быть-дышать-жить, хоть куда-то вписаться, не придти и подвинуть, а стать частью.

Ох, как мне порой ужасно хочется выдернуть из себя те его части, что налипли и продолжают собирать на себя разномастную гадость.

Может, помощь моя нужна — а я все о судьбах мира.  
Секс, кстати, неплох. Но это уже неважно".

Выделить и "Delete".

✿

"Здравствуй, мама, твой сын абсолютно здоров и счастлив".

✿

"Мама! Как его оживить?" 


	2. Лотосы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна, Мукуро, 287 слов, AU, попытка суицида

"Не спеши, Цуна," — говорят ему. — "Жизнь впереди".  
Он качает головой, не верит им.  
Вот, за углом, там, где сейчас кафе, банда Момокиокай забила до смерти клерка, не вернувшего в срок сколько-то тысяч йен, он тогда не вникал. 

За спиной ползут пересуды:  
— "Банда", "до смерти", откуда Савада это взял? "Я-куд-за" — это такой чай?..

У Цуны есть блог, там он пишет стихи на неизвестном всем языке, его не знает программа, потому он рисует символы на планшете, сбоку — узор.  
Комментаторы качают головой: откуда взял мальчик столь причудливые соцветья? 

Иногда, когда становится совсем плохо, пляшет пламя в его глазах. 

Люди думают, что неплохо бы съездить на море, да, в самый раз, а то мерещится стыдно признаться что.  
Откуда в их мире настолько странное существо?

Ему сколько-то лет.  
Цуна видит шестнадцать свечей, но в толк не возьмет, где же год, куда провалилось около четырех сотен дней. 

Голоса в его голове наперебой то молчат, то шепчут, скользя ласково с кровью внутри. Иногда он ловит на пустых улицах взгляд, такт в такт повторяющий смех, что рвется наружу. С каждым днем все сложнее его заглушать.

Цуна рисует последовательность от одного до шести, в его мире, безумном, насквозь больном, агрессивном, такое звалось "каллиграфия".  
На едином нет слова для нового стиля, Цуна морщится только, когда говорят "гений".  
Шесть — обязательно алым. Он помнит, как кровь разлеталась от пули, и вставали друзья, каждый — с искаженным злобой лицом.

Цуна видит сны. Он не знает точно, не решился спросить, но похоже на то, что больше — никто.

Как-то раз ему надоело.  
Цуна сказал, что хочет вернуться. И Цуна сказал, что требует вернуть его мир.  
Пока класс ошеломленно молчал, — еще бы, какой скандал! — он пришел домой, заперся в ванной и чуть было не покончил с собой, только вот ни одного лезвия не нашел.


End file.
